


Let Him Go

by IamtheLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Depressed Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Protective Derek, pack shuns Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheLight/pseuds/IamtheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew that he was not pack. But he had wanted to believe other wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first attempt at Sterek and I love these two idiots! Hope you all enjoy!

Stiles did not know why he cared so much. It was not like he was actually a wolf and he had anything to do with Derek's pack. But Derek's pack had Scott in it and Scott was his best friend. The only thing bugging him was that he cared so damn much. And not just about Scott. He was starting to care about everyone. Boyd, who was silent and kinda lonely even though he was in a pack; Erica,who was bitchy and sassy but was attuned to everyone around; and Isaac who hid his fear behind the cocky smile and reckless attitude. 

And don't even get him started about Derek. The guy had so many issues that he could be a millionaire just by selling them. If anyone wanted issues, that is.

Don't get him wrong. He was not a shrink trying to help everyone. If he wanted that, he would probably send them to Ms Morell. And it was not like he pitied them either. It was just that somehow, he cared and it bothered him.

What bothered him most was how Derek did not consider Stiles to be anything but a nuisance. Stiles told himself that it was because Derek has trust issues as deep as the Mariana Trench but he knew better. Derek just did not like Stiles.

"Has anyone ever told you that if you frown too much, your face is gonna get stuck that way?" Stiles joked.

"Has anyone ever told you to shut up?" Derek returned, not even sparing him a glance.

Stiles stuck out his tongue because he was a five year old in the body of a teenager. Scott sighed, shaking his head at Stiles. Stiles understood that Derek was not in a good mood. Well, a worse mood than usual.

" So anyone knows why Sourwolf is more sour than usual?" Stiles asked in a staged whisper.

Derek glared at Stiles, who smiled back beatifically.

"Derek reckons a new pack of werewolves have arrived at Beacon Hills," Isaac piped up, risking a glare from Derek.

"And how is it different from any other time we have encountered another pack?" Stiles asked. He did not mean to sound obnoxious but he knew that their pack was a strong one. And loathe as he was to admit it, Derek was a good Alpha, once he dropped the whole woe-is-me attitude.

"We literally know nothing about them. We don't know if they are a friend or a foe. Or the fact that they even know about our pack," Scott said.

Stiles huffed, "What does our high and mighty Alpha have to say?" 

Detek raised one bushy eyebrow at him. Stiles gulped.

"They should at least be aware that this is the Hale territory?" he asked.

Once again, he was ignored.

"Hey, I am talking here!" Stiles snapped.

"As you always are."

Peter's voice was smug and irritating. It made Stiles want to punch his stupid face.

"Scott, tell your friend that his constant squeky voice is getting on my nerves," Peter continued, earning a glare from Scott.

"I will speak whenever I want!" Stiles declared, "And dont forget who saves your furry asses with his awesome reseach skills." 

And suddenly he was being shoved into a wall and trapped there by Derek.

"Dude! What the hell?" Stiles spluttered.

Derek leaned menacingly, his breath on Stiles' face, "Stay the hell away from my pack!"

Before Stiles could register what had been said to him, he was literally thrown towards the door. It was only Scott and his ridiculously fast reflexes that saved him from colliding against it. 

"You alright?" Scott asked, holding him up.

Stiles looked back at Derek, who had a neutral expression on his face. He looked at the others, who hung their heads. Except Erica, who stared at him like Derek, but Stiles could see the pain in her eyes.

"Your pack, right," he whispered, getting up, "I will see you later, Scotty. Dont forget to do your homework, 'k?"

And without another word, he left.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so overwhelmed by the response that that I wrote a chapter as soon as I could.This chapter is mostly oN Stiles's feelings about getting kicked out of the pack. Warning for language!

Stiles stared blankly at his computer screen. He was supposed to type out an essay for economics. An essay that he should have written three days ago. That he would have written three days ago if he had not been trapped at the AlphaDouche's apartment, planning the best way to ensure the safe passage of the pack if their hideout was suddenly attacked. AlphaDouche had not acknowledged his efforts. But Boyd had. The boy had made Stiles milkshake and commented occasionally on the plan.Isaac stayed away. Scott was too busy on his study date with Allison. Erica had been absent, probably doing some work given to her by Derek... sorry, AlphaDouche.

Stiles swivelled his chair away from the screen, irrationally annoyed at the blinking cursor. 

Why did this bother him anyway? He did not want to be in Derek's shitty pack. He liked his head on his shoulders. He liked the amount of free time he was getting now that he did not have to go to the Pack Meeting(with the capital P and M, because they were important to Derek). He could do his homework in peace, even go on some dates ( not that girls were clamouring for his attention). So it should make him glad, right? So why did he feel so hurt?

You know what, Fuck You, Derek, Stiles thought vehemently.

Who was it that persuaded Scott to join Derek's pack? Who saved his pathetic ass for like a million fucking times? Who did all the research? Who saved their lives when they were too busy doing their werewolf stuff? Who gave them inside information from the Police Department? And who fed them when they forgot that the milk in Derek's house is so moldy that it stunk the whole apartment when opened?

Stile Fucking Stilinski, that's who.

So Derek could go shove it where the sun don't shine for all he cares. Because he was fucking done with all their bullshit.

Or so Stiles thought before sighing. He pulled his chair to the desk again and started typing the essay. He had his old life back ( maybe with less Scott than he would have liked, but it was as close to normal as it could be).

~~xxx~~

 

For a moment Stiles's heart lurched in his chest when he heard his bedroom window open. There was only one person who came in through there. 

He was almost ready to lash out. But when he turned around he came face to face with Scott's puppy eyes.  
Stiles slapped on a happy grin, "Hey, Bro!" his voice broke on the 'o' and he grimaced.

Scott hung his head, "I didn't know he was going to do that."

"Who knows what goes on in SourWolf's head? He is a dick, anyway," Stile said jauntily.

Derek was a dick. But Boyd, Isaac and Erica were not. Well, not much of a dick.

"He is a dick," Scott agreed, "But he did this to keep you safe."

"Oh my God, you are taking HIS side?"

"No, of course not," Scott said hastily, "Its just what I think."

Stiles snorted, "Fuck keeping me safe, Scotty. I am your friend and I want to see you alive even if it means risking my own life. I just thought that I was their friend too and they were mine." He could not bear to utter the word 'Pack'. Because pack meant family, and it hurt too much to think his own family had thrown him out.

"Stiles, I am sorry," Scott said , almost inaudibly.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For not standing up for you. For letting you down," Scott said, "I will quit the pack."

"Don't you dare! I don't want you going omega on me. Wolves need packs to survive. Me? I am human. And us, we'll be best friends no matter what. I don't care what Derek does or says. I just didn't expect the others to be such douchebags." Stiles's voice trembled, "Umm... wanna play some Mario Kart?"

Scott looked like he wanted to say something more on the topic but something in Stiles's expression made him stop.

"Yeah, sure."

~~xxx~~

The fact that he really was out of the pack did not completely sink in until the following day. He stood there in the canteen with his lunch tray in his hand, contemplating on joining the others. But they were not meeting his eyes at all. He looked for Scott but he was nowhere to be found. Allison was missing too, and Stiles could add two and two together. 

"Stop standing in the middle like a looser," came Lydia's irritated voice from behind him.

He was literally dragged to a table that only had Danny and made to sit down. If this had occurred a few months back, Stiles would have started hyperventilating. But Stiles had overcome his huge crush and now shared a tentative friendship with Lydia (facing a Kanima and almost getting killed made impossible things possible). But to be honest, he would always be a little in love with this strawberry-blonde bombshell.

Danny smiled, dimples and all. Stiles gave a small smile back.

Lydia looked like she had a lot of questions regarding Stiles's sudden isolation, but could not ask them because Danny was present. 

"Danny, didn't you say you had some work in the computer lab?" Lydia asked sweetly.

Danny glanced from Lydia to Stiles, then sighed. He took an apple and the sandwich on his plate and dumped the rest.

"Later, Lyds," he waved and walked away.

"So, spill," she demanded imperiously.

"I didn't know you cared," Stiles muttered, being the sarcastic little shit he was.

"Of course, I care," Lydia said, rolling her eyes, "I have treated you like shit for almost all our lives but you were the only person who loved me anyway. Maybe I don't like you like that but we'd make the best bitchy friends. Me being the ice queen with control complex and you being the freak with ADD. Not to mention the fact that we are both geniuses."

Stiles stared at Lydia. More like gaped.

"That's a little offensive," he said, "Why can't you like me like that?" Stiles blurted, as an afterthought.

"We are better as friends," Lydia shrugged, biting into her apple, "So, why are you not sitting with your 'pack'?"

"I am not pack," Stile said, picking at the wrapper around his water bottle, "I am the pesky, replaceable sidekick."

"Ah," Lydia said, "That is what the problem is."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "And what is the problem?"

"Derek kicked you out," she said without hesitation.

Stiles grimaced, "I was not pack to begin with," he said.

Lydia flicked her finger on Stiles's forehead making him yowl, "I was never good at the pack thing. I am more of Team Human. Which is way cooler, by the way. So wanna join me and Allison? We will never kick you out, well if you don't create much nuisance."

Stiles , it seemed was stunned speechless for the first time in his life, "Umm... yeah," he said hesitantly.

Lydia's face brightened, "Excellent! And for fuck's sake, stop moping. It is very unattractive."

And just like that, he became a part of, as Lydia dubbed it, Team Human.

 

~~xxx~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like Lydia a lot. But I could never get on with Stydia (maybe because I was too busy with Sterek!). I just love their dynamic . And I could not find a better character to tell Stiles to stop moping. Not much of Derek in this chapter, sorry.
> 
> And this is off topic but I hear Tyler Hoechlin is not returning as series regular. Is that true? If it is then, why? Derek is a popular character. And Tyler is an awesome actor! 
> 
> And comments and kudos are like coal to the steam-engine of my imagination!  
> (Sorry for the lame comparison!)


	3. Chapter 3

Scott dropped by sometimes. They played Mario Kart or Halo or did their homework together. Lydia and Allison always invited him along on their girls' night out. And he accepted most of the times when Scott was too busy wih the pack. 

Stiles had never been confident. Sure, he had been cocky as shit but the false bravado soon faded when he was alone. Somehow, being with Lydia gave him that level of confidence. She had confided in him that she was not as confident as she seemed and that she had a major breakdown when Jackson had broken up with her (and the whole naked-in-the-woods incident). She also told him (she was quite drunk), "Don't ever give anyone the power to make you cry if they don't care for your tears." Allison had taught him to be brave. She had single handedly fought against her psychotic family. There were scars, of course, but that would heal over time.

Whoever told that Girls' Night involved a bitchfest, was correct. But the thing was, it did not involve only that.

~~xxx~~

 

"You look like shit, dude," Stiles said, very bluntly.

It was true. Scott indeed looked terrible.

Scott slumped down on Stiles's bed and groaned, "We chased out a pack of nine wolves from our territory, I am bound to be a little tired."

"Is everyone okay?" And damnit, he still cared.

"Mostly bruises and scratches. Derek is with Deaton, though. Nasty scratch on his stomach."

"Nothing fatal, though, right?" Stiles said nonchalantly.

"Not really," Scott said, "Isaac was nearly done for. Derek took the brunt of the attack."

"Sounds like him."

"Yeah," Scott said softly, "The other pack was going to come after you, Stiles."

"Me?" Stiles straightened up in his chair.

"The alpha could smell a human on us. She just took for granted that you were one of ours... more like, one of our mates."

"Dude, I left weeks ago!" Stiles exclaimed, "Besides, you all have the scent of many humans on you. Not to mention Ally, who... you know.."

"No, they got the scent weeks ago. If it weren't for the silver bullets, we would have been killed," Scott said, "That might have been one of the reasons Derek did what he did."

"What? To protect me?" Stiles said derisively, "Wouldn't I be better protected if I stayed surrounded by five wolves? Don't give me this bull, Scott. And remind me again who gave them the wonderful idea of using guns instead of only claws and all? And who provided the said guns?" Well, Allison had, on Stiles's behest, "I can protect myself."

"Things are different in real life combat. And your aims are shitty, Stiles!" 

"Remember who fought beside you when you did not have your precious pack? This hundred and fifty pounds of fragile and scared human. I may not have muscle strength, but I can fight using my awesome genius brain!"

"I am not saying you can't fight-."

"No, you are saying I get in the way!" Stiles interrupted.

"No, I am not. Stop twisting my words!" Scott sighed then and lay down on Stiles's bed, "Why are we fighting, dude?"

Stiles was wondering the same thing.

"Alright, no more fighting," he got up and laid down beside Scott. Both of them stared at the ceiling, just like they had a countless times before, And just because he wanted to have the last word, he said, "And Lydia was right, Team human is more awesome!"

 

~~xxx~~

 

Stiles was standing on the cereal aisle, wondering if he should buy some bacon for home. He did not want to, given the history of his father's heart disease. But he decided that his father deserved some good things since Stiles had been moping for the first week he had been out of the pack.

Yeah, he should take the bacon. Maybe make him a bacon cheese burger. He loved those.

Stiles looked up and froze. Because there was Derek... AlphaDouche, standing at the end of the aisle, having a similar expression on his face.

He also looked like he had been on the verge of running away.

"Why, Hello, Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, suddenly feeling very pissed off, "Long time no see!"

Derek stood still for a moment, before walking steadily over and turning to face the display.

The bastard was ignoring him.

"Like most problems, I will not disappear if you ignore me," Stiles said sarcastically.

Derek took an all bran cereal and stared thoughtfully at the back. 

"Oh, so you have deemed me unworthy of your attentions. Good to know, you utter and complete douchebag!"

"Stop making a scene!" Derek hissed, " I am trying to lay low."

Stiles felt a little, a teensy bit guilty. But he shoved that away.

"What do you want?" Derek asked gruffly.

What did he want? Actually, Stiles knew what he wanted. But he would rather kiss a kanima(which did not pose a healthy mental image even when the kanima was in the form of Jackson) than snivel in front of Derek to take him back. Besides, as he had said before, Team Human was more awesome.

"Answers would be nice. Like why did you feel the need to literally throw me out of the pack? Why not be at least civil about it?"

"You would not have left otherwise," Derek said softly.

"Excuse you, I know how to take the hint and leave. I thought we were becoming, if not friends, then allies.I did as much for the pack as your other betas did," Stiles kept his voice down. It was more like an angry whisper, "How do you do without a human anyway? Who digs out those silver bullets? Who breaks the mountain ash lines? Don't tell me Allison does that? She is too busy protecting her werewolf boyfriend from her crazy family to give a shit about you!"

"You cannot come back, Stiles," Derek was not meeting his eyes.

Stiles snorted, a little hurt.But he thought he hid it well.

"You think I want to come back there? Fuck you, Derek," Stiles hissed, "I have a little self respect."

Derek's brows pinched. His hands tightened on the cereal box before he put it in his basket.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Raisin Bran? Seriously? You know nothing about your betas, do you? Take the Cheerios, or even the Lucky Charms! Isaac loves those."

Derek stared at him for a long time. Stiles was starting to get uncomfortable, "Right, you don't need me to tell you how to run the pack." 

Derek put the Raisin Bran inside his basket, much to Stiles's irritation. But then, he took both the Lucky Charms and the Cheerios. Stiles felt a little smug.

"Be careful," Derek muttered.

"Threatening me is useless. I am not scared of you," Stiles spat.

Derek frowned at him, like Stiles was the one who was difficult. 

Wanting to be the first one to walk away, Stiles stomped his way to the meat aisle.

~~xxx~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles can both be a little difficult sometimes! I am quite glad that Stiles found Lydia and Allison. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much welcome! I will try to post another chapter this week! 
> 
> Much love! <3


	4. Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter is from Isaac's point of view just to spice the story up a bit. Enjoy!

Isaac 

He did not know why Derek needed to act like he did not care that Stiles was not here anymore. While he was never overly attached to Stiles, he liked the teen ( regardless of the fact that he and Erica had spent the majority of the previous year trying to screw Stiles and Scott over).

His alpha was supervising their training session. Derek had always been strict. Today, he was just brutal.

After probably the thousandth time Derek had thrown him at a wall, Isaac became tired. By the looks on Erica, Boyd and Scott's face, he reckoned they were too.

"Let's stop here today!" he said(more like, requested), "You are not properly healed yet!"

Scott nodded,"Yeah, you should rest now."

"We have only been at it for five hours. You all are in terrible forms," Derek growled, "Do you all want to endanger our territory?"

"Of course, we don't! But we need rest. We can hardly protect anything if we fall off due to exhaustion!" Erica snapped.

Derek seemed to consider it for a moment, "No."

"I wish Stiles were here," Isaac wondered if Scott had a death wish, "He is the only one who can talk sense into you!"

"That is why he is out of the pack," Derek growled.

"How about a five minute break?" Boyd, ever the peacemaker, suggested.

Derek nodded curtly, "Take five, then."

Isaac shot Boyd a grateful look and went to get himself a water. As he rummaged the grocery bags, he spotted a box of Lucky Charms.

Huh, he thought vaguely, Derek did notice them.

He smelt his alpha behind him and threw him a bottle of water without him asking.

"Thanks," he said, "For the Lucky Charms."

The look on Derek's face was peculiar. It looked like he had sucked a lemon but was trying to hide the expression in his own Derek way. And was that hurt in his eyes?

"I had help," Derek muttered gruffly.

Suddenly, the scent of cinnamon and apples that had wafted off Derek when he had returned from shopping made sense.

"You met Stiles?" 

"I ran into him," Derek said, "It was not intentional."

Of course, not.

"Sometimes I don't understand if you really hate him or if you care too much about him," Isaac blurted, without really consulting his brain if he wanted to die that instant. He remembered how scarily protective Derek was of Stiles from that fateful night in the jail.

"He is a human, Isaac. And not a strong one either. He is always endangering himself," Derek said, eyes fixed at the bottle in his hand, "And he runs with werewolves who have ten times his strength. He is bound to get killed if he sticks around with us."

"I thought he was doing pretty well," Boyd's sudden voice startled Isaac. The werewolf was too sneaky for his own good.

"This is not open for discussion. You accepted that he should no longer remain pack when I proposed the idea," Derek growled.

"We thought that was only because Savannah was after 'the weakest member of the pack'" Scott shouted from their training room, complete with the imaginary air-quotes. Savannah was the alpha of the recent pack they had defeated.

"We don't know how many Savannah-s are out there!" Derek snapped, "Do you want Stiles here or do you want to see him live?"

Scott came into the kitchen and almost went nose to nose with Derek, "You just don't want him here. Admit it, Derek."

Derek stared right into his eyes,"I have never taken a decision before consulting my betas first. You cannot blame me."

"He is as much part of the pack as I am," Scott spat, "And yet, you have not uttered a word of bringing him back after almost a week of defeating Savannah. I am out, Derek. Because Stiles is my best friend and he is more important to me."

"You are going lone?" 

As much as Isaac hated Peter Hale, he agreed with the tone of bemusement in Peter's voice. A lone wolf is as good as a dead one.

"Stiles would not want that," Derek said, "And you know it. Don't you want him to be safe? To be away from all this bullshit? He has not stupidly endangered his life or broken a bone or had a concussion in the past weeks because he is away from us. I don't see why this is bothering you."

Scott hesitated for a moment. Derek added in a softer voice, "See it like this, do you want Allison to hurt herself while running around with a pack of werewolves when she can be safe in her home?"

"Not really," Scott said, "But, I would let her decide that. Because I don't own Allison. We never took Stiles' wishes into account. For all he knows, we threw him out because we don't like him. While I get that you really don't, we like him," he looked at Isaac, who nodded. Boyd grunted in agreement while Erica remained stubbornly silent.

Derek looked really weary then, "What do you want to do?"

"How about we ask him if he wants to risk everything and be in the pack?" Erica murmured scathingly.

"What is your problem?" Scott snapped.

"What Derek said is right! A pack is no place for a human," Erica said, "Can you take his death on your conscience?"

"He will not die. He saved us for more times I can count. He is not weak."

"Fine! Bring the spastic Human amongst us again!" Erica spat, crossing her arms.

"Who will talk to him?" Isaac asked tentatively.

"Derek is the one who asked him to leave, I say he should be the one to bring him back," Scott said, his hard gaze on the alpha.

Isaac's eyebrows raised. This would surely be nothing short of disastrous.

~~xxx~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all see what I did there?*cough* subtle parallels between Stiles and Allison *cough*  
> Where would we be without subtext? 
> 
> Comments and Kudos breathe life into my writing! Keep 'em coming!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most welcome!


End file.
